Siete años para odiarte y quererte
by truchita
Summary: James Potter, despeinado y saltimbanqui, larguirucho y maleducado, de risa atronadora y uniforme desastroso. Menudo nombre más idiota. UST, JL


**

* * *

SIETE AÑOS PARA ODIARTE Y QUERERTE **

**_Por Truchita

* * *

_**

**Uno**

Hay chicos idiotas, bastante idiotas y muy idiotas.

Ese chico, sin embargo, es muy, muy, muy idiota. Tremendamente estúpido, condenadamente cretino, un imbécil, un necio, fanfarrón, gamberro y sinvergüenza. Si no llevase gafas, Lily le habría dado un puñetazo, por tropezar aposta con ella al salir del expreso de Hogwarts, por reírse cuando el sombrero seleccionador le tapó media cara, por mofarse de que el zumo de calabaza _hace juego con tu pelo, Zanahoria_, por grosero y por _idiota_.

Jim, o Jamie, o _James_ Potter, despeinado y saltimbanqui, larguirucho y maleducado, de risa atronadora y uniforme desastroso, encantado de haberse conocido y de haber encontrado a un chico que parece tan imbécil como él mientras otros dos, más rubios y callados, sonríen al verlos transformar la diadema de una niña de la mesa de Slytherin en una lagartija.

James Potter. Menudo nombre más idiota.

**Dos**

Es cansino, irritante y demasiado tenaz. Lleva quince minutos persiguiéndola por los pasillos, alcanzándola sin esfuerzo con zancadas desiguales mientras ella imprime a sus pasos más y más velocidad.

-Venga ya, Evans.

-¿Qué parte de "Olvídame, Potter" no entiendes?

Por el rabillo del ojo ve el vaivén del imposible flequillo y siente el absurdo impulso de peinárselo, _Merlín, hasta su pelo es desesperante_.

James gesticula con las manos, se sube el puente de las gafas con un dedo y roza el brazo de Lily sin querer, y ella quiere salir corriendo porque no lo soporta, no soporta al cretino de Potter, buscador de Gryffindor e incansable miembro de esa bobada de los Maleantes, Malandrines o lo que sea que se hayan inventado el chulo de Black y él, arrastrando con ellos a ese infeliz que es Peter Pettigrew. Lo que Lily nunca entenderá es por qué Remus está entre ellos.

-¿Qué te cuesta sacarnos un libro de la Sección Prohibida?

Dieciséis minutos y no se da por vencido. Lily se detesta por ser tan buena en Encantamientos que el profesor le ha dado permiso para investigar los viejos tomos a los que ningún alumno tiene acceso, pero detesta aún más la voluntad de hierro del maldito James Potter.

-Puede costarme un suspenso y una charla con Dumbledore por abuso de confianza.

Sigue caminando, resuelta y furiosa, y entonces se da cuenta de que James ya no camina a su lado. Se ha parado tres o cuatro pasos por detrás, a contraluz, proyectando su sombra sobre ella con una expresión que pide a gritos que lo abofeteen.

-Eres una aguafiestas, Zanahoria.

**Tres**

Va a morirse de la vergüenza. Quiere tener diecisiete años para poder desaparecer y que dejen de mirarla, y siente tantas ganas de llorar que olvida que nadie puede hacer eso en Hogwarts. Le tiemblan los labios, le duele el pecho y nota calor en toda la cara, desde las mejillas hasta las orejas.

-¡Tapaos la nariz¡Es una sangre sucia!

Odioso rubio relamido, Lucius Malfoy le ha tirado uno de esos globos de estiércol de erumpent africano que venden en Zonkos y Lily tiene ganas de vomitar al olerse las manos y la ropa mientras todo el mundo la mira entre murmullos de asco, abanicándose para ahuyentar el putrefacto hedor.

-¡_Mutare vestitum_!

Al fogonazo de luz morada le sigue una carcajada general y se obliga a levantar los ojos del suelo. Malfoy lleva un vestido de volantes, un lazo rosa en el pelo y medias hasta la rodilla. Frente a él, James contempla su obra con una sonrisa retorcida y las risas incontrolables de Sirius, Remus y Peter haciéndole los coros.

-¿Sabes, Malfoy? Si no fueses tan capullo te pediría una cita.

Algo salta dentro de Lily. Sorbe por la nariz y roba una mirada que dice _gracias_ y que recibe respuesta, un _no hay de qué, Evans_ que le hace sentirse inestable, sólo un poquito, _maldito olor a estiércol_.

**Cuatro**

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que te digo que sí.

-Y yo te digo que no.

-Lily, escúchame. James está loco por ti.

-James está loco a secas.

Y distinto y extraño, más alto y menos flaco, con los hombros cuadrados y la voz rugosa, pero con el mismo pelo indomable de siempre. Arrogante y canalla, infantil y maleducado, siempre dispuesto a gastar la broma más sonora del colegio para que Sirius Black y él entren en los Archivos Históricos de Grandes Trastadas de Hogwarts.

-Le gustas.

-No.

-Sí.

-Tonterías.

-No son tonterías, es verdad.

-¿Y qué si lo es?

-¿A ti no te gusta?

Pagado de sí mismo. Engreído. Ruidoso, payaso, insoportable. _Guapo_.

-Ni en un millón de años.

**Cinco**

Es pura inercia. Lo sabe y se lo repite, se anuda la bufanda al cuello y sigue a la multitud camino del campo de quidditch. No va porque le interese el juego, no va porque le emocione la victoria, va porque todos lo hacen y ella no va ser la única pardilla que se quede dentro del castillo un sábado por la mañana mientras todo el colegio ruge en las gradas, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw.

-¡Purcell a Linwood, Linwood a Black, Black despeja y la quaffle llega a Ackerman!

Se agita nerviosa en su asiento. Se dice a sí misma que está incómoda, que alguien le está clavando el codo en las costillas, que no puede ver bien, y se recrimina porque el quidditch es un deporte absurdo y no hay nada que necesite ver.

-¡Potter ha encontrado la snitch!

Lily se pone en pie de un salto y Gryffindor anima a su buscador mientras James baja en picado, una bala escarlata y dorada siguiendo el vuelo de una pelota minúscula cuyo rastro sólo puede seguir un par de ojos castaños.

146 a 131, Ravenclaw sabe perder y los capitanes se estrechan las manos mientras James Potter vuela hasta las gradas para gritar por encima de los vítores.

-¿Cuándo saldrás conmigo, Evans?

Resopla, hace girar los ojos y lo mira con desdén.

-El día que dejes escapar la snitch, Potter.

Moreno, bravucón, descarado, James la taladra con su mirada de buscador y Lily tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no suspirar, _maldita sea_.

-Haberlo dicho antes, Evans. Hoy ya hemos ganado.

Las chicas lo persiguen, él finge que las ignora y se deja rodear. Chulo. Idiota. Condenadamente guapo.

**Seis**

Se mira. Alta y espigada, bucles pelirrojos, ojos de esmeralda. Labios rojos y brillantes como una guinda, piel de melocotón, es preciosa y no le gusta porque tiene miedo de que sólo la quieran por eso y no por su talento, lo inteligente que es, el poder que tiene, su valentía, su corazón.

Se toca. Todas lo hacen. Lily descarga sus frustraciones bajo las sábanas, se acaricia sobre el camisón, deja escurrir los dedos y cierra los ojos, ahoga un gemido, recorre sus propias curvas y entrechoca las rodillas.

_Evans_.

No sabe cuánto tiempo hace desde que aquella maldita voz se cuela en su cama y trata de ignorarla mientras se concentra, tantea el borde de la ropa interior, se muerde el labio y arquea la espalda.

_Lily_.

Lo dijo cuando ella echó a correr después de pillarlo en un aula vacía con la camisa desabrochada y sentado a horcajadas sobre una Hufflepuff de quinto. Siente los latidos iracundos en las sienes y en el cuello, en los sitios en que le gustaría que la besaran y se maldice, _por todas las Furias, en qué estás pensando, es un idiota_.

**Siete**

Hay chicos idiotas, bastante idiotas y muy idiotas.

Alto, despeinado, con la mirada de miel chispeando tras los cristales, James se acerca a trompicones y grita emocionado.

-¡He aprobado, he aprobado¡Ya tengo el permiso de aparición!

Se atropella al hablar, sueña en voz alta, se aparecerá en Ámsterdam para los mundiales y en un concierto de los Beatles que hay en Londres dentro de dos semanas.

-Volveré a aparecerme en la Sala Común después de la cena. No se darán cuenta.

Hay chicos idiotas, pero ninguno como el suyo, que aún no se ha leído _Historia de Hogwarts_.

-Nadie puede aparecerse aquí, James.

Su cara se desinfla y parece un cachorrillo ojeroso.

-¿Por qué?

Lily mete los dedos en la mata de pelo negra y le baja la cabeza hasta rozarle los labios.

-Deberías leer más para saberlo, idiota.

Su boca es templada y pronto se vuelve húmeda, un juego de lenguas que ha empezado en el baile de Navidad. Lily siente cómo la abraza con timidez y sonríe entre besos que chasquean, guapo, encantador, rematadamente idiota.

**(fin)**

2/10/05


End file.
